darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tithian
While Tithian turned out to be more of a villain than a hero, he did help destroy Kalak and the Dragon, albeit for his own purposes. More often than not, he wound up working for Tyr's benefit while he pressed forward with his own dark plots for gaining power and immortality. History Pre-Fall of Kalak Tithian was the eldest child of his noble family. He trained in Psionics with his friend Agis, but constantly cheated, in one case projecting his pain on Agis. When his brother was announced as the heir to his father he left to become a Templar. In a drunken haze he and a couple of fellow Templars killed his brother. He called upon the power of Kalak to do it, allowing the Sorcerer-King to see the act. Afterwards Kalak was impressed and knew Tithian would be an effective Templar, a cold blooded killer. Verdant Passage When Tithian was the High Templar of the Games, Kalak gave hin the job of uncovering what the Veiled Alliance planned to stop his Ziggurat from being finished. Eventually Tithian found out that the Sorcerer-King was going to kill him and the entire arena full of citizens to turn into a Dragon. Tithian sides with Agis, Rikus, and Sadira to kill Kalak and becomes new king. He allowed the Tyrian Council of Advisers to enact sweeping reforms while he sought a way to become a Sorcerer-King. Crimson Legion King Tithian I sent Rikus to attack Urik in hopes that the Mul would die. One of his Templars kept him informed of the situation. He made a deal with the Kes'trekel slave tribe to kill Rikus, but they failed. When Rikus was given terms of a peace treaty from Maetan of House Lubar which included giving the Tyrian legion to Urik as slaves Tithian accepted the condition. Only for Rikus to inform Maetan that Tithian refused. Amber Enchantress While Sadira is questing to find the Pristine Tower, King Tithian I takes over the mind of her riding kank. Using this he is able to find out the location of Kled and Kemalok as well as spy on their mission. He informs Sorcerer-King Nibenay that Sadira plans to kill Borys with power from the Pristine Tower. In order to get on Borys's good side he tells the Butcher of Dwarves that Kemalok survived and that the Book of Kemalok Kings tells of his transformation. His plan doesn't work as Sadira gets enough power to stop Borys from destroying Kled. In the end, however, Tithian I strikes a bargain with Borys to pay his levy of 1.000 slaves twice over if he gets lessons on how to be a Sorcerer-King. Obsidian Oracle Tithian takes on the mission to recover the Dark Lens for Borys. Andropinis Lends his fleet so that Tithian can go to the location of Sa'ram and Jo'orsh, the Dwarves who stole the Dark Lens. Agis tracks him down and early gets Tithian killed by giants. When captured by the Saram Beast Headed Giants, Tithian discovers that Borys cannot turn him into a Sorcerer King, but Rajaat can. He tricks the Dwarven Banshees of Sa'ram and Jo'orsh into believing that Neeva's child is the reincarnation of their King Rkard. He confronts the ghost of his brother and accepts that he is a cold blooded killer. He then leaves Agis to be killed by the Saram. He flees to Samarah with the Dark Lens. Cerulean Storm In the end, his final gambit for ultimate power led to a transformation unlike anything the Sorcerer-Kings had ever experienced. Personality Tithian cares not for any person other than himself. The only exception was Agis, his only friend. Tools and equipment * Bag of Holding - During his quest for the Dark Lens, Tithian took the Bag of Holding to carry Sacha and Wyan as well as weapons and gold. He eventually used it to transport the Dark Lens. * Communication Orbs - Small gemstones that allow Tithian to communicate with his agents. Powers After losing his powers from Kalak, Tithian focused on being trained by Sacha and Wyan in the Way and Dragon magic. During the war with Urik Tithian used his new found powers to summon is visage to boost the morale of his troops. When Sadira searched for the Pristine Tower, Tithian took control of Sadira's Kank with his mind. In search of the Dark Lens he was able to move objects with his mind and psychically poison a Psionicist. Sources Novels * The Verdant Passage (October 1991), (ISBN 1-56076-121-0). * The Crimson Legion (April 1992), (ISBN 1-56076-260-8). * The Amber Enchantress (October 1992), (ISBN 1-56076-236-5). * The Obsidian Oracle (June 1993), (ISBN 1-56076-603-4). * The Cerulean Storm (September 1993), (ISBN 1-56076-642-5). Sourcebooks * DSS1: City-State of Tyr. TSR, Inc., by Walter Baas (August 1993). ISBN 1-56076-629-8. * Beyond the Prism Pentad, by Bill Slavicsek. (1995). TSR Inc. ISBN 0-7869-0308-2.